elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Japhet's Folly
is on a small island located in the far north-east of Skyrim. It is home to the Blood Horkers, a band of pirates, led by Haldyn. This is the objective to the quest Rise in the East, given by Orthus Endario, from the East Empire Company office in Windhelm. Interactions It is accessible either via a frontal assault and lockpicking a Master-level door, or more covertly through a sea cave under the nearest tower. Alternately, if one follows the perimeter from the main gate to the left, round both of the towers, there is a section of the wall with logs slanted in on an angle where it is possible to jump over the wall. Haldyn is at the top of the main tower. After the Dragonborn kills the Blood Horker leader, Haldyn, and exits the tower in which he resides, the island will be assaulted with explosive arrows by the East Empire Company mercenaries, thus destroying the settlement and killing all the pirates, making the place uninhabitable. Notable Loot *Japhet's Journal - At the bottom of the main tower is an expert-locked door, leading to a cobweb filled room containing the corpse of Japhet, his journal, a leveled sword, and a master leveled chest. Trivia *This location is only meant to be visited during the quest Rise in the East by speaking to Adelaisa Vendicci. *Loot everything before killing Haldyn, as his death causes changes in the tower complex and surrounding land which will render parts of the tower complex inaccessible. If the loot that exceeds one's carrying limit, do not stash it on the surface of the island, as the artillery barrage will destroy any containers and their contents. Instead, stash them in the chest nearest the entrance/exit of the sea cave near the bottom of the island, and retrieve the contents prior to returning to the East Empire Company ship. Bugs * If one goes back up into the tower from the sea cave after the artillery barrage begins, the wrecked tower chamber will not have the door that would normally allow a return to the sea cave from the wrecked tower. It will take reloading a prior save game file or using console commands to return to the rest of Skyrim. *It is possible to return to the island by fast traveling, but it is impossible to leave again. A previous save file must be reloaded or PC users can use the console command coc riverwood, taking the Dragonborn outside Riverwood. **This issue has been fixed by the official patch 1.9 by removing Japhet's Folly as a fast travel location. *To the south of the island there is a small boat. If you swim to it, it will look like the artillery barrage begins, no damage is caused by the explosions to either the dragonborn or the pirates and the apperance of the island does not change. The artillery barrage will end soon after the dragonborn swims to the island again. Appearances * ru:Каприз Иафета Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Settlements